Unspoken words
by iguessdana
Summary: This is about Brittana : when they met,parents divorce, the graduation party, and marriage & more... It might not end like you expected but still it's an toucheable subject.. with a moral... let me know what you think about it


**Hey so I found a story like that a few years ago on the internet and since my sleeping schedule is fucked up I decided to write this one… **

**I am not the owner of Glee (sadly:D ) **

**Ouu before I forget here are no names in this story because I think I never read one without. Still I am new to all this so I am sorry for mistakes (: **

I have this friend. I have known her since I was 6 years old. She was the coolest kid at school, because everyday she'd play hide & seek with me & sometimes when I was scared she walked me home. One day she just stopped walking me home & started to play with the other kids on every break. Whenever she saw me, she turned around & talked with her friends.

When I turned 12 my parents got an divorce. I was so sad that My mother couldn't take it anymore. So she called her. She came over as fast as she could & stayed the whole weekend. We laid in bed, watched TV & she cried along with me. For every commercial break I didn't cry she'd let me eat a cookie. After this weekend she started to walk me home everyday again.

Years passed by. She dated boys & girls & broke up with them, but I was always the girl she walked home. In 10th grade I sat next to her in English. I looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes & suddenly understood what my mother meant when she said the eyes are the window to the soul. In this moment I wished, that she was more than my best friend, but I knew she didn't want to.

A year later she played a role in a theater. I sat in the first row. As always she looked so wonderful & happy, she smiled a lot. In this moment I looked in her beautiful blue eyes & I wished that she was more than my best friend, but I knew she didn't want to.

A couple of weeks later she started dating one of my (girl) friends. Everyone talked about how perfect they were together. They kept saying she was as beautiful & popular as my best friend, but to me no one looked as wonderful as her. Luckily I was still the girl she drove home.

One day we sat in her car for a really long time. She told me that she is having the best time of her live. I looked in her beautiful blue eyes & knew she was telling me the truth. In this moment I wished I was the reason for her to have the best time of her live. I wished that she was more than my best friend, but I knew she didn't want to.

Two days later we had to write an essay about "love". I knew what I wanted to write about, but I just couldn't do it. When I looked at her, I saw how she looked at my friend and smirked. In this moment, I wished that she would write the story about me, and I wished that she was more than my best friend, but I knew she didn't want to.

A few weeks later my friend called me & cried her eyes out, because my best friend broke up with her. The next day when she drove me home again we sat in her car for hours, talking about our friends, school and music. She told me that she never really loved my friend & I wished she'd tell me that she loved me. In this moment I looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes & wished that she was more than my best friend, but I knew she didn't want to.

Time passed by. After High School she wanted to go to Canada for a year. At her farewell party she sat next to me & she said that I was the best friend she ever had. I looked straight into her beautiful eyes & gave her a peck on her cheek. In this moment I wished, that she was more than my best friend, but I knew she didn't want to.

Time passed by. As she came back she told me that she met a girl she wanted to get marry to. She introduced us & asked me what I thought about her. I just said she was beautiful. She replied that she found the love of her live. In this moment I wished I was the love of her live & I wished that she was more than my best friend, but I knew she didn't want to.

This day was the last time she drove me home. At her wedding I sat in the first row of the church. She stood infront of the spotlight. Like in the theater she looked wonderful & happy. I gave her a smile & she smiled back to me. I looked straight into her beautiful blue eyes & knew it wasn't a fake one. In this moment I wished I could be the one standing next to her at the altar. I wished that she was more than my best friend, but I knew she didn't want to.

My best friend and her wife moved to Canada. I stayed in our hometown. Years passed by.

Today I am sitting in the church again. It's her funeral. I find out that she broke up with her wife after a couple of years being married. Our teacher from High School has an emotional eulogy. She says that my best friend was talented with writing. Then she starts reading a few lines of one of her old essay's.

_**My first love: I never looked at this girl without wanting to tell her that I love her. I look in her beautiful brown eyes & I wish that she was more than my best friend, but I know she doesn't want to. **_

**That was my story(: I always have to cry about the last part…**

**What about you guys? Was it good or bad? Pls let me know so I can learn from the mistakes I do. 3**

**I wrote this a few weeks ago… I have another story on my mind which seems like this one but it's with a happy end… Let me know if I should write and publish it or not (:**

**I am not a native English speaker so I am sorry for mistakes or wrong words: like essay or eulogy… google helped me with a few words xD**


End file.
